the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Santa's Apprentice characters
This is a list of characters appearing in a franchise for the animated holiday series SantApprentice and two animated films Santa's Apprentice and The Magic Snowflake. North Pole Nicholas Barnsworth Nicholas is a 7-year-old orphan boy from Sydney, Australia. He's the chosen one because his heart is pure, he loves Christmas and also believes in Santa. He's the one who's in training to be a new Santa by performing some tasks, overcome some obstacles and using Christmas magic. Santa Claus Santa Claus is the one whose in charge of Christmas at the North Pole. He trains Nicholas, runs his workshop and shows Nicholas the secrets of being Santa. On Christmas Eve, he makes deliveries in one night like traditionally. Beatrice Lovejoy Beatrice Lovejoy is Santa's wife and assistant to Santa Claus. She is a cook and housekeeper of Santa's workshop, works at her office to deal with Santa's mail and answers questions to every Children in the world. Humphrey Humphrey is the Chief Elf who runs Santa's workshop as he's in charge with his elves. He supervises his elves to make toys and other stuff for Christmas. He and the elves love receiving kisses from Mrs. Lovejoy. He also helps Nicholas whenever he needs to complete tasks. Waldorf Waldorf is the reindeer with multi-colored lights on his antlers. He is a friendly type with his other reindeers and to Nicholas who is here to cheer up and takes him to different places to help a child and to complete tasks by request from a child and some other person. Rufus Rufus is the little Polar bear who is Nicholas's pet. He is with Nicholas when he is on a sleigh to help a child and for Christmas Eve run. He can help Nicholas solve problems when something comes up. Santa's Elves Santa has elves in his factory that makes toys, wraps presents and takes care of everything. These elves from SantApprentice are: Maurice who paints dolls and also shows Nicholas a present during the test. Michael who is the Paint Job Elf. Darin who sometimes spilled the puzzle boxes. Lucien who is the elf who wraps presents and assembles the toys and helps Nicholas and Beatrice Lovejoy make a surprise for Santa. Oscar who is the elf that takes care of the reindeer. Balthazar who got stuck in an elevator at Santa's factory is saved by Nicholas and Brenda. Robert who is the elf that shows Nicholas a color during the test. Martin who is the elf that shows Nicholas his smile during the test. Tim-Tim & Nic-Nac Tim-Tim and Nic-Nac the twin Inuit Eskimo siblings who are best friends of Nicholas. They live in an Eskimo village close to Santa's workshop, they go to school with Nicholas, help Nicholas complete tasks and sometimes get Nicholas out of trouble. They can also decipher ancient symbol language to have Nicholas stop the Infernal Goatskin snowstorm monster. They do not appear in Santa's Apprentice. In the Magic Snowflake, Tim-Tim is the Inuit Eskimo kid that delivers mail to Santa's Workshop and gives a chance to help Nicholas and Beatrice. Kim Cone Kim Cone is the Teacher at Inuit Eskimo Village School where Nicholas, Tim-Tim and Nic-Nac go there to learn new things. She tells her students stories and the Sedna festival and also teaches them different subjects such as Reindeers losing their antlers and teaches them about the last living Mammoth. Tim-Tim & Nic-Nac's Mother/Shaman In the animated series, she is a mother to Tim-Tim and Nic-Nac. The elves thought that she was Mrs. Lovejoy and that she gives each elf a kiss. In The Magic Snowflake, Tim-Tim's mother the Shaman, gives Nicholas advice on how to cure grown-up-itis by finding door 3 on bear mountain. Vigor He's the reindeer who gives food to Santa to be plumped. Though Nicholas found out that he makes Santa gained a few pounds. Eventually, they put him to be an artist to stand for elves to paint in wrapping paper. Argantouk She's an Eskimo Witch who gives Nicholas words of wisdom for patience in his future. Trubblies These are the Trubblie Elves who come from the Secret door of Trubblyhole who loves to wreck the toys and the only way to make them sleep is a traditional Santa laugh. Comet Comet is one of the reindeer who delivers mail around the North Pole and the Eskimo Village as well. He knows how to get away from the wolf. Council of the Wise Men/Council of Retired Santas The Council of the Wise Men from the animated series and Council of Retired Santas from the animated films are the ones that they used to be Santa Claus years ago. The Council of the Wise Men from the animated series are: Old Santa, Chinese Santa, Italian Santa, German Santa, Swedish Santa and Black Santa. The Council Santa's from the films are: Contrary Santa, Jokey Santa, Grumpy Santa, Scottish Santa, Victorian Santa, Absent Minded Santa and Insane Santa. In the animated series, they assigned Nicholas to take the Golden Reindeer Exam as well as explaining the code of Santas. In Santa's Apprentice, they convince the current Santa Claus to appoint his new apprentice. In The Magic Snowflake, they arrive at the sound of the ringing bell that Beatrice rung in emergency and seeing Nicholas has a case of grown-up-itis. Pine Tree Mr. Pine Tree also known as a Christmas Tree that came to life after Humphrey gave so much vitality from the potion. Nicholas found out and the tree told him the truth. Santa knows that he should get a second chance in the wild and then he is happy to tell stories to the animals in the North Pole. Orphanage Michael/Felix Michael from SantApprentice and Felix from Santa's Apprentice is a best friend to Nicholas. In the animated series, Nicholas explains to Michael to keep a secret as he is Santa's Apprentice and advises him to live with Mr. and Mrs. Rosier that used to adopt Nicholas. Felix from Santa's Apprentice, knows how to make Nicholas happy and keeps his spirits high. He was adopted by his new parents and moves to America. Nicholas returns Felix a favor by offering him a new house to live with his new family. Miss Nettle She temporary runs the orphanage that replaced Miss Jean as though Miss Nettle looks like a witch. She is tormenting the children of the orphanage. Nicholas pretends to be a boarding school ghost that frighten her out of the orphanage and she was never seen again. Director of the Orphanage The female Director of the Orphanage in Sydney, Australia is from the Animated Series and in The Magic Snowflake it was known as Daffodil Orphanage run by Mr. Ratchet. In the animated series, She is the Director of the Orphanage in Sydney, Australia. Though she is almost no nonsense about Santa Claus, the North Pole and such. In The Magic Snowflake, Mr. Ratchet is the current Director till he can find someone to replace himself. Of course when he saw Santa, he dislikes it at first, but later he sees Santa comes to liking children and during Christmas Dinner, he offered Santa Claus the new Director of the Orphanage. Christopher Christopher is Nicholas's friend who believes in Nicholas's stories of the North Pole and he helps Nicholas disappears and reappears perfectly like an elf. Brenda Bratovitch Brenda is the practical joker. Nicholas invites her to the North Pole so that she can redeem herself that she didn't do it as she help Nicholas and the elves. She is played by Cristina Pucelli. Little Beatrice Little Beatrice was a new orphan at the orphanage in Sydney, Australia. She believes that Christmas and Santa Claus providing her warmth and happiness as she really dreams of what it's like to live at the North Pole. After she was introduced to Nicholas, she hides under Santa's sack as she and Nicholas begins an adventure at the North Pole. Nicholas Grincroch Grincroch is the bully of the orphanage. He picks on children and Nicholas thinking he was afraid of heights and thinks that there is no such thing as Santa. Eventually Santa Claus advises him to change his ways. Miss Jean/Mrs. Poulmer/Mrs. Palmer Mrs. Poulmer (Mrs. Palmer US Version of Santa's Apprentice film) (Miss Jean from SantApprentice that does not appear in the series but mentioned in Episode 3) is the caretaker of the orphanage from the animated film as she likes how Nicholas believes in Christmas and the children that he treated them well. Of course she gives little Beatrice some advice to cheer up and gives Felix's letter so that little Beatrice can write back to tell Felix that Nicholas was Santa's Apprentice. Kevin and Grace Kevin and Grace are one of the children of the orphanage that receives chocolates during Christmas Eve dinner. Grincroch took their chocolates and Nicholas give his chocolates to them as they thank Nicholas. Kiki/Christy Kiki (Christy US Version) is one of the children of the orphanage. Zoe Zoe is a girl in the Daffodil orphanage who sees Santa and loves the way Santa acts to her with blue bunny as his toy. Children Pierrot Pierrot is the son of the Bogey man who acts like a magician and wants to takes Nicholas's place to become the next Santa. Elea Nyshearth Elea is a spoiled little girl from New York City who is not happy with her Christmas presents and she wants Nicholas to be her friend. She and Nicholas rode on a sleigh and climb up the chimney to help Nicholas achieve it. Gaspard and Josephine Gaspard is a big brother to Josephine. He sends a letter to Santa that she doesn't like his little sister. Nicholas came and takes Josephine to the North Pole and Gaspard eventually was repented and love his little Sister so that he wants it back so that they can be happy. They also have a cat named Caramel. Marco Nicholas's friend from the orphanage who is not so lucky from his adoptive parents who are tyrants and destroying his toy horse. So Nicholas takes Marco to the North Pole and he gets a new toy horse that is not breakable. Then he is adopted by the Inuit Eskimo couple in a village. Chris Chris is Santa's fan. He disguised as a Christmas Tree and took pictures of Santa without flash. Margaret Margaret a little Canadian girl who loves playing ice hockey and loves to watch the people play hockey on the frozen pond. Though she had a broken leg and Nicholas helps her to play a new game at the North Pole called Reindeer Hockey with Nicholas, Tim-Tim and Nic-Nac as her teammates. Nicholas knew that Margaret's role of playing hockey is a present with a color of a smile. Other Lulu He was known as Mr. Director of the toy shop in the big city that he believes Santa does not exist. Eventually, Nicholas come to the terms to show him the North Pole so that Lulu can prove it to the world. Vivienne Vivienne is Mr. Director's Assistant. She helps Mr. Director ringing the cash register in the toy shop Baron Rupert van Armitage Baron was a former circus trainer who has his automatic sleigh. He is set to swindle Santa as Nicholas discovers that Baron's automatic sleigh was a fake. Minimus Minimus is a clown from the Zabaglione circus who worked for Baron as the circus replaced him long ago till eventually, he works at Santa's Workshop to entertain the elves. Pipo Grognoni He makes Garland Spray in Italy that causes to pollute the North Pole. Nicholas gives advice to stop the pollution and cease making Garland Spray. Sweet Island Santa He is a Santa like person who keeps asking real Santa for toys in 25 years. He kept lots of toys in his shack and has robot monkeys on palm trees. Nicholas challenges him to a kite race and to understand the importance of retirement after being Santa. Circella Circella is a beautiful young woman who is semicounscious and is Santa's Fiancee. Though she turns things around in Santa's workshop and wants to be Mama Claus to run in the Cayman Islands and that Santa, Beatrice and Nicholas found out who she really is. Maurice Maurice is Santa's best Childhood friend from the orphanage who used to be the magician. Of course he used to do magic when he was young but as an old man, he still loves his job as a magician. Tourist Family The Tourist Family of Mom, Dad and Son made an emergency landing for refuel near Santa's Village as they are going on a Holiday to Seychelles. Mr. and Mrs. Rosier They are the adopted couple along with their dog Donut that they want to adopt Nicholas but the director of the orphanage said that Nicholas was not here. So they decided to adopt Michael and they happily lives with him after Michael had follow Nicholas's advice. Gigi the present monster Gigi is a dragon like monster who eats presents. Jim Jim is a present wanting boy who lives inside the present monster. Nicholas gives him an empty present so that Jim would never receive presents again. Harold Harold is a little ghost that was imprisoned by a previous Santa. Although he doesn't like toys but he likes Christmas music which takes him to the afterlife. Charles Charles is a man who wanted a teddy bear since he was a child 25 years ago now lives with two of his children. Thanks to Nicholas, Charles finally got the teddy bear. Grandma Nicole Grandma Nicole is a retired pilot who delivers presents every day. Till Nicholas and Santa talks to her about remembering Santa so that she can deliver fruit every day instead. Jackie Lovejoy Jackie is Beatrice's mother who is a heavy-metal biker and tattooed on her. She gives Santa's Workshop a Halloween style makeover but Beatice and Nicholas apologizes to her and helps reverting Santa's Workshop back to the way it was before. Gerard Gerard is a man who dressed up as Santa. When he arrived at the North Pole, he takes over believing that Nicholas seeing him as Santa look-a-like. When the real Santa arrives Nicholas found out that Gerard is the Santa imposter. Robert Robert is the reporter for the last mammoth living at the North Pole. He tries to get the Mammoth, but he fails to do so. Melvin Melvin is the former elf that left Santa's workshop more than a hundred years ago to find a receipe for Melvinelf juice. After Melvin gives the recipe to Nicholas, he makes the Melvinelf juice which turns out to be awful once Humphrey have tasted it. Daphne Daphne is the previous Santa's Wife explained by Melvin as she saw the elves drink the Melvinelf juice making them joyfully happy. Astronaut He is the Astronaut of the Satellite that orbits around Earth who likes meeting people above including Santa, Nicholas and Waldorf. He knows to Nicholas about snowflakes that look like tiny stars. Inspector Jeff Samson/Inspector Stevens Jeff Samson (Inspector Stevens US Version) is the Police Inspector in Sydney, Australia. He receives the report that Nicholas was missing and he finds him with Santa Claus thinking that he was the imposter. Later, Santa tells him and his men the truth that they receive presents from Santa when they were young and after they heard Santa the truth, they release him. Thomas Gallagher Thomas Gallagher is the Police Officer in Sydney, Australia. Santa gave him a racing set, swim fins and building blocks when Thomas was a kid. John Stevens John Stevens is the Police Officer in Sydney, Australia. Santa gave him plastic handcuffs when John was 6 years old. References Category:Lists of animated film characters Category:Lists of characters in French television animation Category:Lists